<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hawkfrost's Plot by SedatedDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707548">Hawkfrost's Plot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedatedDreams/pseuds/SedatedDreams'>SedatedDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors Characters' Spotlights [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Drama, Gen, Hawkfrost and Ashfur plan a murder, M/M, Manipulation, Missing Scene, One Shot, RiverClan (Warriors), ThunderClan (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedatedDreams/pseuds/SedatedDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkfrost fears Brambleclaw’s loyalty to him is wavering, and there is only one way to know for sure if his half-brother has the stomach for his dreams. </p><p>Hawkfrost has the perfect plan to force Brambleclaw to choose: Glory and power, or his pathetic attachments to his clan-mates. But for his ploy to succeed, he needs to first find the right accomplice…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashfur/Hawkfrost (Warriors), Hawkfrost &amp; Brambleclaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Warriors Characters' Spotlights [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hawkfrost's Plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawkfrost settled into a comfortable crouch at the edge of the Gathering Island’s clearing. His form was hidden under the shade of the bramble bush behind him, and his bright blue eyes half-lidded to ensure they didn’t betray his position by flashing in the moonlight. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This exact spot he had picked out after many moons of Gatherings, and, unbeknownst to his clan-mates, a few private trips he had taken out here while on solo patrols. It was<em> the best </em>spot on the entire island.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Here he was invisible. His form was disguised and hidden by the shadows cast from the bramble bush, making his presence difficult to detect. The brambles at his back also protected him from any attacks from behind, and in front of him, he had an unobstructed view of the entire clearing where he watched cats from all of the Clans swarm around like puny ants. But, he was also close enough to the edge of the island that he could hear every private, whispered conversation that happened in the undergrowth near the lake. The water was his accomplice in this; amplifying and reflecting murmured words off the smooth surface and carrying them right into Hawkfrost’s ears. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost gave a soft snort of amusement at the thought. He knew not even all RiverClan warriors understood the deceit water could have; the way it so easily betrayed their secrets. Hawkfrost liked to think that he understood water better than most cats did. He had nothing but the highest respect for it. Early in his life, Hawkfrost learned how cruelly water could take. But, he had also come to learn how generously it could give.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> And, right now, it gave plenty to Hawkfrost, allowing him to do one of his favorite things— observe. While many RiverClan warriors collected things like shiny pebbles or pretty feathers, Hawkfrost instead collected secrets. He collected them both because they were valuable— know a cat’s secret, and you had power over them, and also because nothing gave him greater satisfaction than prying a cat’s deepest secret from their claws. The rush of it was a better thrill than any hunt or kill. That <em>sweet </em>knowledge that he had total control of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Secrets were what allowed him keep Mothwing under his paw. They were what helped him use Mudclaw to divide WindClan into a civil war. And, they were what would allow him to eventually rule over the entire lake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> One of Hawkfrost’s ears flickered, and he was pulled out of his thoughts as he caught sight of a familiar dark tabby pelt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hello, Brambleclaw. What are you up to?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost tracked his ThunderClan half-brother across the clearing with his gaze. Brambleclaw was striding with purpose, his head and tail held high as he padded up to a dark ginger cat, nudging her cheek with his muzzle. She greeted him by rubbing her head affectionately under his chin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Still padding after Firestar’s spawn, are we, brother?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost felt a murmur of unease in his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Squirrelflight was a distraction. Brambleclaw cared for her way too much for Hawkfrost’s liking. Even when they'd been broken up, Hawkfrost knew that she still preoccupied Brambleclaw’s thoughts. During their training sessions, there’d been times when Hawkfrost had noticed a faraway look in Brambleclaw’s amber eyes, and he knew he was thinking about her. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost stopped his tail from twitching with annoyance, not wanting to attract attention to himself with the movement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Judging by the affection between them that Hawkfrost was seeing now, they were back together. But, this would not improve Brambleclaw’s distraction. If anything, it would only get worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The fool. Attachments are weakness.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They’re like secrets. They were either opportunities to get hurt when the object of your attachment turned on you, or they were liabilities, when someone<em> else </em>used them against you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost and Tigerstar knew better than that, but Brambleclaw clearly did not.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Maybe Tigerstar’s right. He is too soft.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This time Hawkfrost was unable to keep his tail still, and it flipping against the ground worriedly, the fur down his back prickling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Well, we will know soon enough, </em>Hawkfrost thought, forcing his pelt to lie flat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He and Tigerstar had a plan. A way to remove Firestar and to find out where Brambleclaw’s true loyalties lied. But, to set the plan in motion, Hawkfrost needed to do one of the things he did best: Gather secrets.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost took a deep breath in through his nose to still himself again. He pulled his gaze off of Brambleclaw and exhaled, clearing and focusing his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Now, let’s find out what ThunderClan cat isn’t satisfied with their dearly beloved leader.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He let his gaze skim over the crowd, and he was surprised when his attention was almost immediately pulled to a dappled grey ThunderClan tom. Hawkfrost could practically see the discontent radiating off of his pelt from across the clearing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost couldn’t stop an amused purr from rumbling quietly in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>What’s got your tail in such a twist?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The grey tom was a ways away from Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, but his gaze was trained on them. He fumed, his fur prickling and his tail lashing, and there was a look of smoldering pain in his deep blue eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Hm, a scorned lover perhaps? But, the question is: Brambleclaw’s or Squirrelflight’s?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> …Probably Squirrelflight’s. Brambleclaw’s been so obvious about his padding after her, I’d surely have noticed if he had been padding after this tom at some other point.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em> …Unless the love was unrequited?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost shook his head to put a stop to the useless speculating. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This wasn’t exactly the dissatisfied-with-Firestar warrior Hawkfrost wanted, but he couldn’t let the ripe opportunity slip out of his claws. It was like looking a fat silver fish swimming in circles only a whisker-width beneath the water’s surface. It’s just<em> begging</em> to be scooped out and killed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost rose to his paws and padded out of the shadows, pausing for a moment once he entered into the pool of silver moonlight to arch his back and stretch languidly. He meandered over to the grey tom, careful to make his path through the crowd of cats appear wandering and purposeless.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He took a seat a couple of tail-lengths away from the cat and licked a paw, running it across his whiskers to disguise the fact that he was watching the tom out of the corner of his eyes. But, the ThunderClan warrior was so absorbed with staring at Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight that he didn’t even seem to notice Hawkfrost’s presence at all. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s a beautiful night out, isn’t it?” Hawkfrost said with a smooth purr to announce himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The grey warrior jerked and blinked. He turned his head to look at Hawkfrost and narrowed his eyes in a look of blatant suspicion.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I guess,” he grunted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost’s whiskers twitched in muffled amusement.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Articulate one, isn’t he?</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you friends with Brambleclaw?” he meowed politely, nodding towards the dark tabby warrior, his expression carefully tailored to one of friendly obliviousness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “…Used to be,” the cat grumbled, his ears angled back as he regarded Hawkfrost with a sharp gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, how rude of me,” Hawkfrost meowed, giving his head a small shake. “I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Brambleclaw’s brother, Hawkfrost.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know that,” the cat growled. “You look just like him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost just nodded, pretending like he didn’t notice his overt hostility.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “…I’m Ashfur,” the ThunderClan warrior meowed finally once he seemed to accept the fact that he wasn’t going to scare Hawkfrost away with his growls.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nice to meet you,” Hawkfrost said with a small dip of his head. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> They fell into silence for a few moments. Silence was much better than pressing too hard and risking ending the conversation prematurely. Hawkfrost noticed Ashfur’s gaze wandered back over to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. Angry hurt entered his dark blue eyes again. Hawkfrost studied him carefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He would have to take a risk by steering the conversation back to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, but a cat couldn’t catch a fish if they were afraid to get their paws wet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em> Ashfur’s clearly in pain. </em>Hawkfrost mused. <em>Maybe he’ll be receptive to some empathy.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s a shame. Brambleclaw hardly has time to speak with me anymore,” Hawkfrost said with a quiet sigh as he followed Ashfur’s gaze towards the two. “He’s been so focused on Squirrelflight recently.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A low, furious growl rumbled in Ashfur’s throat. Hawkfrost paused, afraid he pushed too hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “They deserve each other,” Ashfur snarled after a pause. “Two faithless cats.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost felt a rush of excitement prick at his paws. Finally, something he could work with!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost nodded thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Squirrelflight did always rub me the wrong way a bit,” Hawkfrost murmured, letting a quiet layer of concern enter his voice. “I mean, the way she left on the journey with the chosen prophecy cats even though she wasn’t picked by StarClan? One can only wonder about if she had any true loyalty to her Clan.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur growled softly again, but this time it seemed to be in agreement with Hawkfrost.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “And, Brambleclaw? Well he—“ Hawkfrost cut himself short with a sharp intake of breath. “Well, um… never mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost turned his head to the side to look down at the ground in manufactured embarrassment, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Ashfur digging his claws into the dirt in anticipation. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As the moments stretched on, Hawkfrost continued to stare ashamedly down in the ground. He appeared to look uncomfortable, but really he was just waiting for Ashfur. A good hunter often had to wait for the fish to come to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What? What did Brambleclaw do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost almost purred at the desperation in Ashfur’s mew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m probably worrying about nothing,” Hawkfrost admitted in a quiet voice, still staring down at the ground. “It’s just… well he’s said some concerning things to me. About how he wants to rule the whole forest.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost tail-twitched.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But, he’s probably not being serious,” Hawkfrost meowed, glancing over at Ashfur. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur’s eyes were as wide as moons, and Hawkfrost could see frantic thoughts darting around in his gaze like minnows.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A yowl from the Great Oak rang out to start the Gathering. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Perfect timing.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost dipped his head to Ashfur.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It has been a pleasure talking to you. But, I must go sit with my clan-mates now,” Hawkfrost said getting to his paws to walk away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Wait!” Ashfur meowed out quickly, just as Hawkfrost has hoped he would.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost paused, a warm feeling of satisfaction in his chest. He turned to look back at Ashfur, blinking inquisitively. Ashfur scuffled his paws, appearing embarrassed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “A-about Brambleclaw…” Ashfur stammered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost deliberately cast a glance side to side at the cats around them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Not here,” Hawkfrost murmured. “Maybe we can meet up later and talk some more?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur clamped his jaws shut and nodded hard.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost gave one nod of agreement. As he padded away from the ThunderClan cat, a low purr of satisfaction rumbled up in his throat. The fish had taken his bait.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost had become a sympathetic ear, and a bit of a friend, to Ashfur. They had met up several times by now at the edge of ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory. After the first time, where Hawkfrost confessed his worries about Brambleclaw’s dark ambitions to Ashfur, the ThunderClan cat really began to open up to Hawkfrost. And, Hawkfrost found himself pleasantly surprised by the fire he saw within the tom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was clumsy, unfocused, and driven solely by emotion; in that way, quite the opposite of Hawkfrost. But, Hawkfrost couldn’t help but admire the ferocity that burnt in him. It seemed he would go to any length to get the things he wanted. All he needed was a carefully placed nudge in the right direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Right now, Hawkfrost was lounging on a large, smooth, flat stone in a pool of sunlight by the lake as Ashfur paced in front of him. Ashfur had assured him that no patrols should be headed in this direction this time of day, but just in case, Hawkfrost stuck close to the shore, so he could make up some sort of excuse for being here if he was caught in ThunderClan territory.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “—And it’s like she has no idea how much it hurts me!” Ashfur was snarling. “I’m in pain every moment of everyday, and Squirrelflight doesn’t care!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She’s heartless,” Hawkfrost said with a nod.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was only half-listening to Ashfur, but when Ashfur went into tirades like this, as long as Hawkfrost continued to nod and toss out an obligatory insult against Squirrelflight, Ashfur was happy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know!” Ashfur exclaimed, his blue eyes clouded and wild. “And, I <em>hate </em>that I still care about her. Looking at her everyday is like having my heart torn out <em>again and again!”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur bared his teeth. His fur bristled out like a pinecone, and he dug his claws into the ground. He looked like he was only one heartbeat away from charging into the forest and hunting Squirrelflight down at this exact moment. Hawkfrost’s ears twitched back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He couldn’t allow that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost smoothly rose to his paws to pad over to Ashfur. He draped his tail over the grey tom’s back, giving a reassuring purr. Ashfur blinked and relaxed a bit, seeming to come back to himself. He glanced at Hawkfrost and gave a hesitant purr in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You are in so much pain,” Hawkfrost said, looking at Ashfur with eyes that were round with sympathy. “And, you don’t deserve to suffer so much when you’ve been nothing but a good cat, and a good ThunderClan warrior. Unlike that disloyal she-cat… What do you think would help you with the pain?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Help— help me?” Ashfur echoed as if he hadn’t really considered it before.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost nodded at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes. What do you want?” Hawkfrost meowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost felt Ashfur stiffen under his tail.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I— I wish Squirrelflight would understand,” Ashfur growled. “How much I hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But, how can she understand if she doesn’t feel the same pain as you do?” Hawkfrost meowed sympathetically.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur’s lip curled back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Then I want her to hurt as much as I do,” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost nodded again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She deserves to. It’s only fair that she suffers as much as you do,” Hawkfrost meowed, nudging Ashfur’s cheek with his muzzle and lowering his voice. “That you hurt her as much as she hurt you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur blinked in surprise at the touch but didn’t move away. As Hawkfrost pulled his head back, he saw that Ashfur was gazing at him with desperate eyes. This cat was so alone that he craved <em>any</em> sort of kind attention or empathetic words. He was so starved for it, in fact, that he was willing to accept it from a practical stranger, and RiverClan warrior too. Hawkfrost blinked kindly at Ashfur, hiding the smug sense of self-satisfaction he felt in his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He couldn’t’ve chosen a better target than Ashfur.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost’s ears twitched. He was eager to push on, to get to the next part of the plan to get rid of Firestar, but that was a risk which would push him onto thin ice. Ashfur was an unstable cat, which made him difficult to predict. Maybe he would react well, but maybe not. And, if he didn’t react well, then Hawkfrost would be forced to kill him and start the process all over again with someone else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It’s better to be patient, </em>Hawkfrost reminded himself. <em>I won’t show him the prey, but I can help guide him to the scent.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost removed his tail from Ashfur’s back and returned to lying on the sun-warmed stone. Hawkfrost began to groom his ears as Ashfur remained standing in the spot where he left him. Hawkfrost swept his tail over the stone next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Why don’t you come lie down?” Hawkfrost said, a low purr rumbling in deep in his throat. “It’s nice and warm from the sun, and you deserve to relax a bit. Especially after all the stress you’ve been through lately with… everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur hesitated a moment, but then he nodded, walking over to join Hawkfrost on the stone. Hawkfrost’s gaze brushed over Ashfur’s pelt. The tom had clearly not been taking care of himself, and his grey fur was dull and dingy, with some parts of his pelt starting to mat. Hawkfrost leaned over and started grooming Ashfur’s back, his low purr still thrumming in his chest. Ashfur tensed up for a moment, but then relaxed, an unused purr beginning to rumble roughly in this throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost focused on grooming for a few moments as he thought about how he could properly steer the conversation in the right direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Tell me how badly you hurt,” Hawkfrost murmured into Ashfur’s pelt. “So, we can think of a way to make it right. To make Squirrelflight hurt equally.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s— it’s like I’m dying,” Ashfur said, closing his eyes tightly with pain. “Every breath is agony.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I think getting your revenge on Squirrelflight will help you though,” Hawkfrost said, his voice low and smooth. “Help heal you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But, I don’t know how to do that.” Ashfur sighed, his jaw clenching in frustration. “How do I make her hurt like this? Make her feel like she’s lost a part of herself?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost was silent, wanting Ashfur come to the conclusion himself. But, Ashfur continued to be quiet, so Hawkfrost attempted another nudge in the right direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, what does the pain remind you of?” Hawkfrost said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s… it’s almost like when my mother died,” Ashfur murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Grief,” Hawkfrost meowed in agreement, giving a sage nod. “She needs to feel grief too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes…” Ashfur muttered thoughtfully, a growl that sounded almost like a purr building in the back of his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost stopped grooming Ashfur. He rose to his paws and stepped off the stone, beginning to pace.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You know, Brambleclaw really betrayed me too when I learned about his plans to take over the forest,” Hawkfrost murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur nodded along with his words.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’ve both been deceived,” Ashfur meowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost cocked his head to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “But maybe… there’s a way for us both to get want we want…” Hawkfrost meowed slowly. “For us both to get revenge on those two cats…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur’s ears pricked in interest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What are you thinking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost’s tail-twitched, and he stopped pacing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “This might sound a little crazy…” he said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur stared at him with rapt attention, and Hawkfrost hesitated.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This was it. There was no going back after he said the next few words. If he misjudged Ashfur, and he responded negatively, then Hawkfrost would have to kill him, or else everything would go to fox-dung.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> But, Hawkfrost trusted his instincts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You said that the pain you feel reminds you of your mother dying.” Hawkfrost’s voice was low. “That means the only way to make Squirrelflight feel the same way is if <em>her</em> parent died. If Firestar died.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur was staring at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What… do you mean?” Ashfur meowed slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost began pacing again as if the idea was just starting to form in his mind, and not something that he had already carefully planned out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Brambleclaw wants to take over the whole lake right? Imagine if Firestar got caught in a fox-trap, and Brambleclaw found him. He would let him die so he’d be a step closer to power,” Hawkfrost meowed. “Brambleclaw would be exposed as the traitor he is. And, Squirrelflight would lose her mate and her father. You’d have your revenge.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost glanced at Ashfur. He seemed hesitant, but not entirely opposed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It would be fair,” he said with a low growl. “But, Firestar—“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You <em>deserve </em>happiness Ashfur,” Hawkfrost meowed, cutting him off before he could dwell on his doubts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost strode up to Ashfur, who watched him with big, dark blue eyes as Hawkfrost took a seat by his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Squirrelflight hurt you, but you shouldn’t be in pain your whole life,” Hawkfrost said, his voice vibrating with compassion and sympathy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He bent his head to rasp his tongue over Ashfur’s forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t you want to be free of her?” Hawkfrost murmured.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I do,” </em>Ashfur breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> His eyes had a feverish glint to them as he gazed up at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost purred at him soothingly. Hawkfrost watched as the glint faded, and Ashfur’s dark blue eyes seemed to lose their color, dimming to black. They were the eyes of a predator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Together, we can make that happen,” Hawkfrost purred. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> It was finally time. All the pieces were in place. Hawkfrost was back in the same spot at the border of ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory near the lake. The fox-trap was only a few fox-lengths away in the bushes, and soon it would have Firestar’s neck in it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost stood still, overlooking the water. The sun was dipping towards the horizon, painting streaks of the sky red. The lake was as still as a stone today, and it reflected the sky perfectly, turning the water into a sea of blood. Hawkfrost inhaled deeply, willing himself to be as calm and still as the lake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was almost certain that Brambleclaw would betray them today. And, he could not hesitate when it was time for him to kill him. His mind had to be clear and focused.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It must be done.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Still, he felt a small jab of regret in his heart. Even though he’d told himself since the first day that Brambleclaw was just a tool for him to gain the power he desired, he had still been weak, and a part of him had started to care for his half-brother.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>But, attachments are weakness. </em>He repeated the mantra in his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hadn’t Tadpole taught him that when he died? Hadn’t Sasha taught him that when she abandoned him? Hadn’t Mothwing taught him that when she decided to become a medicine cat, leaving him and the path of the warrior behind? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost gave his head a small shake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Brambleclaw betrayed him like all the rest. He should’ve never been so foolish to even let a part of himself trust him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Hawkfrost gazed out at the water, it warned him of an approaching cat, amplifying the noise of paw-steps crunching through undergrowth. Hawkfrost turned towards the forest to see Ashfur emerge from the trees.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “All go well?” Hawkfrost asked with a brief purr as Ashfur padded up to his side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur nodded. His eyes had an unhinged shine to them that Hawkfrost had become familiar with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Birchpaw should be heading to Firestar right now to tell him about ‘Blackstar’ waiting for him on the border,” Ashfur meowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good,” Hawkfrost purred, touching his nose to Ashfur’s cheek. “You have done well Ashfur.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur’s eyes glowed at the praise, and Hawkfrost felt a small, muted twinge of regret that he may still have to kill him too, if Brambleclaw did end up turning against Hawkfrost. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Then Ashfur would become a liability. He knew too much, and he was too unstable. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had power over Hawkfrost since he knew Hawkfrost's secrets. If Ashfur wanted, he could easily give him away, ruining his plans to take over the lake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawkfrost couldn’t trust him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">Attachments are weakness.</span> </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The twinge in his chest protested again. It was a bit more painful this time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hawkfrost tilted his head, considering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But... on the other paw, there was still a small chance that Ashfur <em>wouldn’t</em> betray him… In that case, he may make a fine, fanatical solider. Maybe Ashfur would want to help him with his goals.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">We could help each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost pulled himself out of his thoughts. He would decide Ashfur’s fate after deciding Brambleclaw’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you excited that Squirrelflight will finally understand your pain?” he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Ashfur kneaded his claws eagerly into the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m so relieved,” he said with a low growl. “Then I can be at peace.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Hawkfrost nodded. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Soon. Very soon,” Hawkfrost meowed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He sent a final glance towards the lake and the setting sun, and he steadied himself for what came next. Hawkfrost turned back to Ashfur with a purr.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You should go now,” he said, his bright blue eyes glinting in the dying light. “I’ll see you once this is all over.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! Or, a comment letting me know what you think!</p><p>It was a bit of a challenge for me to write from Hawkfrost's point of view. I wanted to really capture his manipulative nature, as well as his smug sense of superiority over others, and his belief that he is much more intelligent than everyone else, while not making him a *totally* unbearable PoV to read. Let me know how you think I did lol.</p><p>Also few comments on Ashfur’s and Hawkfrost’s relationship here: while they aren't explicitly together in this fic, I also certainly didn’t want their relationship to come across as entirely platonic. It is quite manipulative however on Hawkfrost’s side, since he’s preying on Ashfur’s insecurity and instability to make Ashfur feel bonded to him in order to carry out his dirty work. But, that manipulation also backfired a bit on Hawkfrost because he grew attached to Ashfur despite himself (although he’s not self-aware enough to fully admit it by the end of the fic.) </p><p>We all know how this story ends with Hawkfrost’s death. But, I like to think that if Hawkfrost beat Brambleclaw in their fight, and he succeeded in killing both him and Firestar, despite all of Hawkfrost’s thoughts about attachments being weaknesses, he wouldn’t be able to go through with killing Ashfur to remove that loose end. (But, it’s not because he *likes* him or anything... he’s just useful to him. That’s the only reason why he keeps him around, promise.) But, eventually Hawkfrost would break through his denial about his feelings, and he and Ashfur would get together and live happily ever after, terrorizing the lake as a pair of murder-husbands. &lt;3</p><p>(PS I headcanon that Ashfur learned all his planning skills/how to manipulate cats from Hawkfrost.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>